


[Podfic of] Heart of Stone by zeen

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Tam Lin (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Giving Birth, Married Life, Multi, One Year Later, Past Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> Janet and Tam Lin's first year together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Heart of Stone by zeen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart of Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099415) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BTam%20Lin%5D%20heart%20of%20stone.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BTam%20Lin%5D%20Heart%20of%20Stone.m4b) | Duration: 00:23:10

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Thank you to zeen for giving blanket permission to podfic :)
> 
> I have a weakness for 'what happened next' stories for fairy tales and a weakness for Scottish traditional stories, which this story combines beautifully. For those unfamiliar with the original tale, I highly recommend [Eileen McCallum's](http://www.bbc.co.uk/arts/robertburns/works/tam_lin/) reading of the Burns version.
> 
> Cover art is adapted from a photograph by [Neil Turner](http://www.flickr.com/photos/neilt/6918129765/).


End file.
